


Rescue Mission

by consuera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink, Season/Series 04, Size Kink, Xenophilia, ode to that big beautiful hairy blue alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consuera/pseuds/consuera
Summary: Lance quickly typed on the little screen today’s duties then adjusted himself on the red lion’s seat. Today was an easy mission, no risks. Pick up the hot alien guy, get back to Olkarion, maybe later practice his aerial silk number? Sounded good to him.





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> soooo since no one has done a fic of these two yet, here I am  
> Also this fic kinda goes with a drawing I did a while back  
> (https://pink-contrail.tumblr.com/post/174261175865/im-so-not-happy-with-the-nipples-but-its-all-i#notes)

Lance quickly typed on the little screen today’s duties then adjusted himself on the red lion’s seat. He whistled a silly song, waiting for the coordinates to load and take him when he needed to go, today was an easy mission, no risks. He had to pick up Lieutenant Ozar and take him back to Olkarion. It was actually a rescue mission and Lance didn't pay much attention when Allura was explaining, but apparently he drove to a planet in another system to collect material for some ships and now he couldn't get out.

He let his mind travel a little in the meantime, which one was Lt. Ozar, again? He remembers Olia… wasn't Lt. Ozar the blue guy that looked like an altean sailor? Ohh yes, now he remembered. They only got to be in the same room once or twice but didn't even interact much, and the bigger the coalition is getting, it's kinda easy to forget names and faces. Which is totally not cool for Lance, he finds it disrespectful.

Yeah, now he remembered, one night they had a meeting about gathering supplies for the refugees and that huge man walked behind Lance in line to get a pack of water, then winked at him. That was enough material for Lance to jerk off for the rest of the night, he even woke up lightheaded.

Today looked like a good day, then. Pick up the hot alien guy, get back to Olkarion, maybe later practice his aerial silk number? Sounded good to him.

. 

Okay, maybe not. The moment he breached that planet’s atmosphere, he felt Red shut down. He tried to calm down, putting his landing lessons to good use.

He was able to make a safe landing as best as he could without breaks, phew.

“Ok, Red, rest a bit. Imma go look for the hot lieutenant.”

At this point in Lance's life, he was already accustomed to these situations. Lions shutting down when entering a different atmosphere usually mean that the atmosphere had an element not compatible for, or even damaging to the lions, the latter was more rare to occur, but still, be prepared.

Lance proceeded on foot, looking back to hopefully fix Red with the extend of his knowledge.

He quickly was able to track down Lt. Ozar’s ship, not only because he had the coordinates, but also because the planet was pure desert, blue/gray/silver sand all around. And there it was, a ship really similar to Matt’s, but destroyed.

“Lieutenant Ozar? I'm here to pick you up! I'm the red paladin!”

He saw that huge man walk out of his ship towards him, he didn't appear to have any scratches, Lance let out a relief breath. 

“I-I’m Lance, nice to meet you. I'm glad you're ok”

“I believe we’ve already met, Lance”

The blue alien smirked at him, greeting him with a handshake.

“yeah, you’re right, I mean, but we never talked, you know”

He tried to explain himself not focusing enough on the smirk on Lt. Ozar’s face. Or on the fact that his hand was so big it enveloped Lance's own entirely. It was probably twice Lance's size...

“so, what exactly happened here, again?”

“I came to collect material for our ships, in this planet there's a variety of metal deposits from its geological activities”

“you talking about sand becoming metal? Damn”

“well, not exactly becoming, it already is, it just molds into solid metal pieces with geological activities. Anyway, that causes great interference with the ships and I thought I prepared mine to not be affected, but apparently I didn't. The interference was so strong my ship crashed”

“oh, I see, that's why my lion shut down”

“is it not working? Can we fix it?”

“yeah I think we can"

They got back to Red, Lance offering Lt. Ozar several packs of water, which he promptly accepted after taking his cap and jacket off. Lance turned his attention to the altean blue screen in front of him, redfaced by just looking at the broad shoulders and strong arms on the man behind him.

“Our mechanics plan for every emergency. There’s a program that I can run when there's interference in the atmosphere so that the lion can adapt to its composition. Here”

He showed the screen to the rebel fighter, inviting him closer. Once he got to look at the screen, he rested his hand on the small of Lance's back.

“wow, I really don't understand anything in here” 

“don’t worry, I don't understand either, I just memorize what I need to survive”

“smart”

He smirked at Lance, his face a little too close, his strong scent of sweat messing with Lance's mind.

With a little decency left, he typed a code and focused his mind on bonding with Red. Soon she was purring again and Lt. Ozar gave him a surprised whistle.

“okay, so where's that deposit of metal you were talking about? Can I fit all at once in here?”

“absolutely. Heading north from where my ship is crashed, about half a varga, there's our target”

“great, let's go, then”

The blue alien stood up and hummed, resting his arms over Lance's pilot seat.

.

That was indeed a warm planet, Lance felt he was sweating like a pig once they landed, but since Lt. Ozar assured him the planet had no threats he took his armor off, keeping only his undersuit, his body already cooling down a bit.

They packed the ship as quickly as they could, then left.

“man, that was a workout, huh? Now we head back to Olkarion”

Just as Lance put on the coordinates to their destination, Lt. Ozar’s hand brushed over Lance's shoulder.

“I believe we have a couple of vargas until we arrive?”

“uh, yeah?”

“how about I give you proper thanks for saving me, paladin Lance?”

“what do you mean, Lt. Ozar?”

“just call me Ozar. We are alone here, no need for formalities”

He said with a deep voice, his hands gently traveling down Lance's chest down to his legs.

He kneeled in front of Lance, his face so close to his clothed dick, Lance's breath hitched as he quickly spread his legs.

Ozar gently peeled Lance's undersuit out, leaving him with nothing but red cheeks.

He chuckled, giving a kiss on Lance's cock, then he took it all at once in his mouth, sucking shy moans from the red paladin.

Lance closed his legs around the rebel’s head, his gravelly voice humming around his dick.

His body shivered, he felt those strong yet gentle hands blindly travel over his skin until he found his nipples. Looking down, he saw Ozar staring at him like a starving lioness stares at her prey. Suddenly he felt his nipples being mercilessly teased, Lance's body shivered violently and he moaned loud.

It didn’t take long for Lance to cum right down his throat, with a hurried warning.

What a vision, that delicious man on his knees sucking him dry.

Just as he thought they were done, he felt Ozar’s long tongue teasing Lance's hole. He clenched violently, his body felt so spent and so hot. He felt so exposed and yet he couldn't wait for Ozar to completely take him, so naturally he felt his legs spread even wider, Lance wanting nothing more than to have Ozar eating him out. He wanted to look, but that hungry look on his eyes was making him feel too much at once. He wanted that man to take him apart as hard as he could.

He felt that big tongue prod him again, those lips kissing his rim, his nose buried on Lance's little sack. He tongue fucked him over and over, until Lance could only lay there, his body limp and spread for Lt. Ozar.

Once he was done, he cleaned his mouth with the bottom of his shirt, chuckling at Lance's state.

“you look delicious splayed out like this for me. And you do taste delicious”

Lance gathered the rest of strength he had to invite Ozar up and closer, pulling his pants down without ceremony once he was close enough. 

He took a good look at that massive blue cock jumping out of his pants, filled with small bumps and those huge white-haired balls hanging low, and he felt week again, he felt his legs spreading wider, but he wanted to taste him first, so he did, Ozar smiled at how cute Lance looked trying his best to fit him in his mouth, unsuccessfully, he decided to lick the entire length and distribute kisses and nibbles to the dark wide head, paying maybe too much attention to each of the bumps on his cock.  
He felt Ozar's hands gently grip his hair, low and deep grunts coming out of his mouth.  
Then he shoved his hips forward, Lance feeling his balls slap him on the cheeks. He looked at them, that strong sweaty scent making him roll his eyes to the back of his head, then he took them in his mouth, sucking it with gusto.

He left them a little to try regaining his breath, but as soon as his mouth was free, Ozar shoved his tongue deep inside, kissing him in the most obscene way Lance has ever been kissed. When they broke apart, a string of saliva ran down Lance's jaw, he was already wheezing, his heart ramming fast against his rib cage.

“on that compartment... behind you... There's some lube”

Ozar turned around and opened the compartment, handling the bottle to Lance, taking an amount to rub on his dick.  
His hole was a little lose already, but he couldn't help but hold his breath when he felt those big fingers stretching him.

“you sound so sweet when you're in pleasure, paladin… you make me wanna have you here for me all day, making those gorgeous sounds”

Lance's red face got even more red. He kissed Lance’s jaw, then the corner of his mouth, which quickly turned to a messy desperate kiss. Lance pulled him closer when he felt a second finger enter him, he needed more contact, more of that man's skin on his.

“hm-its not fair… that I’m the only one-hah… naked” he said between soft moans.

Lt. Ozar stood back a little to undress, revealing a strong hairy body filled with scars, battle scars. Lance felt a little more dizzy than he already was. He pulled that man against him, feeling all the curly hair tickling his body. He grinded against Ozar, while he felt a third finger join the other two. He never felt so stretched before.

Lance pulled him for another kiss, his fingers tangling on Ozar’s white pearly hair.

Once he felt ready, he held each of his legs wide open, his hole a delicious pleading invite for Ozar to enter. So he did.

He positioned the massive head of his cock against Lance’s pucker, watching it slowly disappear inside the red paladin, a huge pleasure coming between the two.

“are you okay, paladin?”

“keep going, I'm-I'm fine! Hah!”

“what a sweet boy you are, taking me so good”

Lance felt weak with that praise, he wanted nothing more that to be good for Lt. Ozar.

He felt the bumps of Ozar's cock entering him, a new wave of pleasure surrounding them.

Once he carefully bottomed out Lance was a mess, his dick red, throbbing, Ozar's hands travelling around his chest, pinching a nipple once or twice, stroking his curly brown locks.

“I'm ready”

“hmm, what are you ready for, Lance?”

He smirked at him, watching the smaller boy struggle to voice what he wanted.

“for you to destroy me, for you to fuck me until we get to Earth”

Ozar snickered, surprised and amazed at Lance's great use of words.

“well, since you've put it so clearly, sweetheart”

He thrusted deep, ripping a loud moan from Lance's throat. They began moving and Lance felt so high, so high on Ozar's cock.

He finally gathered strength to look down and what he saw darkened his blue eyes. 

He could physically see the bulge of Ozar's cock over his belly going in and out of him, his head spun, everything felt so good. Ozar catched Lance's curious look, so his hand cupped Lance's cheek, fondly.

“look at you, so good for me, look, Lance, you can actually see my cock moving deep inside you”

He gently took Lance's hand, holding it against his belly.

“do you like it, sweetheart?”

Lance nodded, his face so red, the color intensified by the light inside the lion's cockpit. He pulled Ozar down for another kiss, biting his bottom lip, his beard tickling Lance's face as his legs wrapped around the rebel’s hips.

The smell, that musky manly scent coming out of Ozar just drove him insane, he felt like a bitch in heat, he just wanted to be fucked over and over, used like a cum deposit for Ozar.  
He felt his thumb caressing the bottom of his lip, so he took it in his mouth, sucking it like a lollipop, then he felt Ozar gently whisper against his ear.

“you're such a good boy, Lance, your body molds so nicely around mine”

Lance couldn't help but agree, he didn’t realized he was vehemently nodding until he heard a low chuckle from the bigger man and his hand cupping his jaw.

Ozar thrusted harder, feeling Lance's body trembling harder under him. He leaned down and kissed the top of the paladin's head.

"are you close, Lance? Are you gonna cum for me again, sweetheart?"

The bumps rubbed against Lance's walls, against his prostate, he tilted his head back, looking at Ozar's eyes, begging, he wanted more of Ozar. More of his skin again, he wanted to feel the rebel's weight against him, almost as if he read Lance's mind, Ozar hugged him tight, leaning down, letting his weight fall against Lance's tiny body, hearing a struggled gasp from him. He shoved his cock harder and harder against him, his balls slapping against his ass.   
Surrounded by Ozar's massive body and addictive sex smell, Lance came, breathless. His head spun, his body shivered, his nails dug in blue skin, his legs wrapped even more tighter around the bigger man, his pucker tightened around Ozar's cock, quickly after that, the older man came, filling Lance to the brim. After several minutes, the lieutenant finished, carefully pulling his spent cock out, large amounts of white come overflowing Lance's hole, dripping down and falling to Red's floor.

.

Ozar kissed the top of Lance's head again, smelling the sweet scent of beauty products, something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Lance opened his eyes, they were floating in space, Lance was cuddled against Ozar's chest, he felt his big hand caressing his cheek.  
"Are you feeling ok, sweetheart?"  
"mm-hm"  
The bigger man chuckled.  
"I think we should be close to Oklarion, yes?"  
"I guess so..."  
"let's get dressed, then?"  
"yeah, if we must"  
Lance gave him a lazy smile, stretching his muscles.

.

Once they landed, Lance took a step out of Red and almost fell down if Ozar didn't catch him. His knees were all wobbly. Ozar wasn't any better, by the way. Thankfully the other rebel fighters helped them to move the metal pieces from Red. Right after that Ozar was called for another mission.

.

Lance came back to his lion looking for the alien substitute for rosin for his aerial silk number, he opened a compartment, fishing around the lube bottle, finding an odd small object, once he took it in his hand and looked at it, he realized it was a small screen pad with Ozar's code for contact. He smiled and put it in his pocket, looking forward to contact him after his practice.

**Author's Note:**

> umm coments? yell at me on tumblr dot com? :3c


End file.
